


Soft

by orphan_account



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Anal Sex, Chris O’Neill - Freeform, Ding Dong - Character - Freeform, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chris wants to bottom.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> couldnt think of a good title

“You’ve never done this before. You sure you wanna do this?”  
“I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t wanna, but I think I’d like it.”  
Smiling faintly, DD leans in and kisses him, slow and adoringly. They stay like this for a while, kissing at the edge of Chris’ bed, until it gets a little heated and Chris removes his shirt and lies back, propping his head onto a pillow. He spreads his legs melodramatically, laughing despite himself. DD snickers, standing and moving to rummage through Chris’ nightstand drawer, while Chris fumbles with the task of unbuttoning his jeans and shucking them off. 

-

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”  
“Yes! I was the one who suggested it anyway, you fuckin’ fruit.”  
“Oh, Chris.” DD shakes his head and giggles, lying between Chris’ spread legs.  
He grabs the bottle of lube from next to Chris’ stomach and pours a hefty amount on his fingers.  
“Ready?”  
“Mmhm’.”  
DD grips Chris’ left thigh and begins rubbing the tight ring of muscle with his right index finger. Chris swallows thickly and grips the old sheets of his mattress.  
DD slowly pushes in until his knuckle, Chris hissing in response.  
“You good?”  
“Fuck. Yeah, I’m fine, this is jus’ really fuckin’ weird.”  
“I know it. Should I continue?”  
Chris takes a second to compose himself before nodding. DD pushes his index all the way in, before sliding almost completely out. He continues this motion at a slightly quicker speed before adding his middle finger and sliding all the way in, making Chris shutter and gasp. DD curls his fingers in a beckoning motion, and Chris bucks his hips. “Oh, fuck.” He stutters, running his hand up his face to find purchase in his messy hair.  
“Y’know you can touch yourself. Save a little bit of your energy, though.” DD says, chuckling as Chris’ free hand darts to his throbbing dick.  
“Can I add another?” DD asks, getting an enthusiastic, “Please” in response.  
He adds a third digit and increases his pace, fucking his hand into Chris, who slurs a string of curses and moans.  
DD’s dick twitches in his boxers; he’s sure he’s never heard a prettier sound come from anyone. He removes his hand and pushes himself up, sitting on his haunches as he tears the foil of a condom wrapper. Chris stops stroking himself at the same time; panting as beads of precum leak out of his cock.  
DD loses his boxers and rolls the condom on himself, and Chris huffs a laugh.  
“This is so fuckin’ weird! If I were to tell myself 5 years ago that I’d be doin’ this, he would of called me a fag. Swear to god.”  
“Why would you tell your past-self about this, anyway?” DD laughs as he lines himself up with Chris’ ass.  
“Cos’- I don’t know! It’s just a hypothetical, Ding.”  
“You’re impossible.”  
“Okay.”  
They both laugh, bathing in the sheer feeling of each other’s presence for a moment.  
“You ready?”  
“I think so.”  
After coating his cock with another blob of lubricant, DD intertwines his left hand with Chris’ right as he steadily pushes himself inside, pausing halfway.  
“Fuck, Chris, you’re so tight.”  
Chris chokes on a moan and breathes heavily, but grins anyway.  
“Don’t know what… what you were expecting.” He breathes, moaning louder than before as DD continues to push until he’s fully seated inside of him. DD only acknowledges his comment with a small, breathy laugh.  
“You’re so goddamn beautiful, Chris. Tell me when I can move.” Chris nods in affirmation almost immediately, letting the filthiest noises he’s ever made spill out of his mouth as DD thrusts his hips for the first time. He writhes in pleasure, the slight stinging sensation melting away as DD gets a more consistent pace. Chris begins to loosen up, and DD moans softly. Long strings of curses come out of both of them, Chris pleading DD not to stop.  
Beginning to thrust harder, DD buries his face into Chris’ neck, his moans strangulated and muffled. Chris wraps his legs around DD’s hips and practically feels his eyes roll back. He lets go of DD’s hand and tosses his arms around his neck, feeling like he’s on the brink of release. DD takes the memo and lets his arm rest next to Chris’ side, his free hand moving down to wrap it around his dick; and suddenly Chris is crying out DD’s name over and over, coming into his hand and spilling on his own stomach. DD releases inside him and groans into his neck, rubbing Chris’ side soothingly. They breathe heavily for a while, Chris dropping his legs and loosening the grip on DD’s neck.  
He pulls out, Chris wincing.  
“Fuckin’ hell.” he manages, trying to control his breathing.  
He watches DD tie the condom and lazily toss it on the floor. “I’ll deal with it tomorrow.” DD says, Chris mumbling something along the lines of “Gross” between calming breaths.  
After stripping himself of his sweat and cum-stained shirt, DD flops next to Chris, reaching for a blanket to cover them both in.  
“How was that?” DD carefully asks.  
“Amazing, holy shit.” Chris hums in a small laugh.  
DD smiles, and Chris drags him in for a chaste kiss before making himself comfortable against his chest.  
Holding him close, DD passes out with freshly painted images of Chris in his head.


End file.
